See You Again
by vampire.time.lord
Summary: When Harry was 10, his best friend left, when he was 15, she returned. This time with them both having a crush on each other. Will their love work, or will Voldemort ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got this idea one day and thought it would be a good story. I don't know if it will be or not, but I'll try!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Sirius, Dobby, and Fred wouldn't have died. All credit goes to JK! Oh, and the Dementor attack didn't happen!**

~First time on Hogwarts Express With Ron~

"I've never had any friends before." Harry stated. It hurt so much to say that, but it was easier to keep his mind off her. His only friend. The girl, when he got older, he wanted to date.

Last year, Harry's only friend, Ellie , parents got divorced, and moved to New York. He didn't know if he would ever see them again and he hated that.

~Summer After Fourth Year~

He hasn't thought of her for a while, but whenever he saw Ginny, he thought of her, Ellie. Soon, people would pick him up, to take him to Sirius. He was happy to see his godfather again. He'd never tell Sirius, but Harry loved him. This was a hard time, knowing that nobody believed you about Voldemort's return, but Sirius would make it better.

Soon, Mad-Eye Moody came with Lupin, a woman named Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley. They explained to Harry about the Order.

"There's a new member too. A man from New York. He has a daughter your age. She can do a little magic, but not enough to go to a wizarding school. Maybe you'll make friends with her." Tonks told him.

Man from New York. Daughter. Your age. It couldn't be. New York's a big place, it wouldn't be her.

When they got there, after a bombardment of hugs from Hermione, Mrs. Weasly, and Sirius, he went into the sitting room.

"Harry this is Mr. Peterson and his daughter..."

Harry was staring at her, shocked. "Ellie." He finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thanks, to SeddieShortBus, the first reviewer! I will try to make these chapters longer, the previous was just like a prolouge basically. Enjoy! This chapter will be in Ellie's POV. And I think Harry is OOC. Not a ton, but it's still there! **

"Harry." I whispered. I couldn't believe it! Daddy always said that Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived, but I never believed him. That's the reason mom and him got divorced, she hated his magic, and was scared I had some, which unfortunately I barely did. The man beside me, Severus Snape, acted as if Harry was a criminal, which I knew he wasn't!

He laughed, and by the look of the red haired boy and the brown haired boy, he barely laughed recently. I smiled, he looked so different. I missed him.

I ran to him. He picked me up and twirled me around and around, still laughing.

He took a deep breath and kissed my hair.

I kissed his scar.

He kissed my nose.

I giggled and kissed his nose.

He leaned in, but at the last minute, his head snapped up and his eyes flitted around the table. "Hey guys." He said, embarrassed, setting me on my feet. I inwardly sighed. He was always so shy with his emotions, and would barely let anyone see them. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table.

"Hi Harry! Oh my God, I've missed you so much! Have you thought of me? I thought of you all the time! Oh, I can't believe you're a wizard! Oh Harry! I've got so much to tell you. Oh, Harry, I love you!" What a second! Did I just say that out loud?

Harry smirked, and I saw something weird in his eye. Was is victory? Happiness? Lust? I couldn't tell.

"Come on. I want to see you room. Want to show me? Oh, and by the way, the feeling...It's mutual."

I didn't mean to, but I let out an excited squeal, grabbed his hand and ran off to my room. I had the room to myself. The floor and walls were the color of everyone else's, but that's about all. A had a pink, green, and purple rug under my bed, a polka dot sheet on my bed, and various posters on my walls.

I could tell that Harry was nervous. He was looking around the room, and kept wringing his hands together. I was getting anxious.

I don't know what possessed me, but suddenly I grapped the neck of his shirt, and crushed my lips againist his. Harry was shocked at first, but then he started to kiss back pulling me closer. This is the happiest I've ever been.

When we finally pulled away, Harry smiled. "Come on, let's go back downstairs. People will start to wonder what we're doing up here!"


End file.
